


I'll Keep You Warm

by Trammel



Series: Perchance to Dream [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce is touch deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hulk Talks, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Nightmares, POV Hulk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hulk, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sleepy Tony, Tony is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: Shellhead hurt! Suit, suit that protected Tony was crumbling. Hulk stopped smashing and ran. Tony was slowing in air. Starting to fall. Pieces of red suit falling away.Hulk jumped - Hulk could jump high, could always catch Shellhead - good at catching him, ever since first battle with team. Hulk not let Tony fall.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/gifts).



> For Ellewrites for always organizing Science Bros Week and Science Bros Secret Santa! I have 4 chapters planned, but I have to post the first one to push myself to finish the others.

Hulk jumped out of jet, landing in snow. White. Cold. Cold not problem for Hulk. He followed America and Lightning man towards blue monsters, Shellhead flying above them. America said to smash blue monsters - monsters Tinman called "fucking asshole aliens."

Hulk smiled and smashed. Smashed many monsters. Crushed guns. Guns shooting strange blue light. Light bounced off Hulk, not hurt. So Hulk kept smashing.

Then Hulk saw monster shoot Shellhead. Blue light not bounce off. Blue light hurting Shellhead, curling around suit - suit that protected Shellhead - protected Tony.

Shellhead hurt! Suit, suit that protected Tony was crumbling. Hulk stopped smashing and ran. Tony was slowing in air. Starting to fall. Pieces of red suit falling away.

Hulk jumped - Hulk could jump high, could always catch Shellhead - good at catching him, ever since first battle with team. Hulk not let Tony fall.

Hulk caught Shellhead, blue light still swirling round suit. Suit was falling apart and Tony was moaning. Light _hurting_ Tony.

*

Cold…so cold… Had he let go of the nuke? Was the portal closed? He was going to die in this cold. Why couldn't it just end?

But no, he wasn't there. He wasn't back there. In the portal. Tony knew that. Then why did it feel like his bones were disintegrating, his body was crumbling to pieces from the cold? Why was he so cold?

He'd made the suit and the undersuit to withstand cold, extreme cold, but this was, he was freezing, his bones melting from the cold. Could cold melt?

JARVIS wasn't responding and he was falling - _god, falling -_ then was caught up by someone - something. They slammed down to the ground, jarring every part of Tony's body.

A hand - hands - ripped off his helmet and he tried to struggle, tried to move. He couldn't open his eyes - could hardly make his limbs move, but tried to fight. Without the suit's life support systems he would certainly freeze to death.

He heard an angry growl.

"Shellhead stop! Hulk help!"

The Other Guy? It was the Other Guy. They'd been in a battle?

It came back in flashes. Aliens. Thor said they were Loki's cousins or something. Landed in Northern Canada. Fucking cold already but their weapons… Never before seen energy. He'd been hit.

Another grunt and he felt cold air on his arms. It was the Other Guy pulling the destroyed pieces of his suit off. Tony still couldn't open his eyes, couldn't speak, could hardly breathe, but he stopped fighting. He trusted the Other Guy, and the other Avengers couldn't be far behind, could they?

"C-c-cold…" he forced out, to help the Other Guy understand what the problem was. "F-Freezing."

*

Hulk pulled off pieces of suit. Tony cold, needed warm. Hulk warm, but cold wind, snow, bad for Tony. Tony puny, not strong like Hulk. Hulk had to protect Tony.

Hulk pulled Tony to chest, wrapping arms around him, protecting him from wind. Hulk looked. To left other Avengers still fighting aliens. To right a cave - Hulk could run, could keep Tony warm there until fight finished.

Hulk ran to cave, arms around Tony. In cave, Hulk put his back to entrance, blocked wind from Shellhead. Blue light still there, destroying suit.

Hulk ripped off all red pieces, and saw blue light still there, rippling through dark clothes Shellhead was wearing. Hulk pulled that off too, to keep blue light away from Tony. Hulk stomped on pieces of suit and clothes on ground of cave and blue light disappeared.

Hulk still holding Tony, who was moaning, shaking. Eyes closed, hair wet and skin too pale. Not the right color. And Tony cold. So cold. Not fighting Hulk. Tony's hands reaching out for him.

Hulk scared. How could he help Tony until others came? Tony cold. So cold. Needed warm. But Hulk warm. Always warm. Hulk could warm Tony.

Hulk lay down on cave floor with Tony on his chest. Holding Tony close, covering all of Tony with his hands, but not pressing. Not hurting Tony.

*

Ow. They were moving. Hulk was running, jarring Tony and his melting bones, but those strong arms stayed around him, protecting him. The bitterly cold air got a bit warmer; he didn't feel the biting wind anymore.

Then Hulk was pulling off all the pieces off the suit. Tony could feel, he could still feel his limbs, and was shaking. It was good that he could feel, meant maybe he wouldn't be losing any body parts to frostbite.

The world tilted, and he was pressed to a hot surface. He was lying on the Other Guy? Shaking so much his teeth were chattering. Huge hands wrapped around him, covering his legs and his back. Tony pressed his shaking hands to the Other Guy's chest.

He could feel the warmth like something far away, slowly getting closer. He could feel more of his body now. Everything hurt. Shaking. That sound, moaning. Was that him?

"Hulk warm Tony."

Eyes shut tight, face pressed to that boiling chest. After a while he was able to hear the Other Guy's huge heartbeat over the sound of his own shaking.

He was safe with the big guy. Gamma radiation heat that wouldn't run out. Had to help. He just held on as best he could, trying to keep his teeth clenched so the shaking wouldn't break anything. And trying to breathe.

*

Tinman - Tony - small without suit. Puny. Needed Hulk. And Hulk would help. Hulk would keep warm until others come. Hulk always protect Tony.

America would come, when done smashing aliens. And spider-lady flying jet nearby. They wouldn't leave Tinman. They would come.


	2. Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony closed his eyes, couldn't keep them open anyway, and pressed his face against that hot skin, to protect himself. The rest of him was all wrapped up, covered by blankets and Hulk's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so ridiculously long to update this one. I am working on it!

 

He was being stabbed, like knives, in his hands, his feet, his head… Tony tried to move. Fight. But everything ached. And whatever he was lying on was moving. Rumbling…

"Tin man, still. Help come. Hulk warm. Tin man safe." The Other Guy? Other Guy's voice. Rumbling under his chest. He was lying on the Other Guy. It wasn't knives. It was circulation. Circulation coming back. After magical freezing fucking aliens.

Lying on Hulk's chest. He felt the enormous arms wrapped around him, covering his legs and torso. The reactor was pressing into his chest, but not too hard. Could breath. Huge hands covering, pressing him against that hot inhuman skin. Warmth slowly seeping into him. It was circulation returning. But fuck, it hurt. Tony moaned, worrying the Other Guy.

Hulk let out a roar above Tony's head, shaking every part of Tony's body even more. His low grade moaning kicked into high gear.

"Team coming. Coming," Hulk growled, at a somewhat lower volume, but still splitting Tony's head in two. "Smashed aliens. America coming now. Help coming."

Tony was tired, so tired, his body a heavy, painful weight. He tried to move his hands - good, he could move his fingers -fingers important. Fingers needed to remain attached to body. Hands necessary for super-genius engineers. For superheroing. Very important.

His fingers grabbed at Hulk's hot skin. He could feel. Could feel that. Wasn't - wasn't freezing to death. He wasn't. Hulk had him.

* * *

Tin man hurt, crying out. Hurting. Hulk warm, holding Tony, but scared.

Hulk hear good. Hear far. Heard America's voice calling him from far away.

"Stark? Hulk? Give me your coordinates? Where are you?"

Hulk lifted his head and roared. America would hear - America hear good too. Tony flinched in his arms, still moaning. Hulk told Tony help coming. Hulk see America running toward cave, Lightning Man still fighting last few "fucking asshole aliens".

Tony's shaking hand patted Hulk's chest. So small without suit. Puny and breakable. Hulk wanted to smash cold for hurting Tin man, but couldn't - couldn't smash cold. Cold all around. Not smashable.

Hulk could only hold on.

America ran into cave, holding bag Hulk recognize. Had things to help Tin Man. Put down shield and supplies and came close.

"Tony cold," Hulk said, so America would understand.

America nodded. "Their weapons. Decreased his temperature. Good job getting Tony out of the cold."

America came close. Touching Tony, pressing hand to Tony's neck. Then talking into gadget on wrist.

"Romanoff, bring the Quinjet as close to my coordinates as you can. We need to load Stark up, move him as little as possible. Could have frostbite, hypothermia." America's hands moving over Tony. "Pulse is strong, and the Hulk is keeping him warm. Get JARVIS to set up a warm liquid IV."

America looked up at Hulk. "Good work, really. You saved him."

"Hulk warm Tony."

"Yes. Keep warming him. The Quinjet's coming."

* * *

Tony heard talking. Not Hulk. Cap's voice. Talking to Hulk. Then felt Cap's hands on him. Neck. Wrist. Checking his pulse.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

Tony tried to speak but let out an incomprehensible groan. His mind wasn't really clear and he could hardly move. He tried to focus on the words, understand them. He flapped his hand in the general direction of the voice. Hopefully Steve would understand that.

"-blankets around you now."

The gigantic hands around him lifted a moment and Cap's hands were on him again. Emergency blankets being wrapped around him. Bundling him up. All wrapped up like a burrito.

Head pounding. Steve talking. Hulk mumbling. "Hulk careful."

"---hold on, Tony. ----move you ----Quinjet. The Other Guy - hold you--"

Those hands around Tony again and they were moving. No longer horizontal. Hulk was standing up, holding Tony close, but not crushing. They moved out into the icy wind again.

Tony closed his eyes, couldn't keep them open anyway, and pressed his face against that hot skin, to protect himself. The rest of him was all wrapped up, covered by blankets and Hulk's hands.

Hulk moved fast and the swirling wind was soon gone. Sound of hatches closing behind them. Other voices. Natasha and Clint talking to Steve.

And Jarvis. "-prepared the IV… continue with the skin contact…"

Quinjet. They were on the Quintet.

"-warm….down." Steve giving instructions to the Big Guy. Sounds of equipment being moved, and the Hulk made like a bed again, pulling bundled up Tony to lay on him.

Tony felt hands unwrapping the blankets to free his arms. He tried to relax his body as much as possible, letting them move him where they needed him

"…could be hypoglycemic…. alcohol…" That was Natasha. He felt he should be angry at that comment, but couldn't speak; he was so tired.

He tried to focus on the heat emanating from the Big Guy underneath him and let the grey fog in his head take him away.

* * *

Hulk listened to America. Carried Tinman to jet. America told him to keep warming Tony, to lie on floor of ship so Tony kept warm.

The others were helping Tony, blankets, medicine. Computer man giving instructions too. Computer man was good, always helping Tinman. Once when Hulk woke in the tower, in Banner's room, Computer man talked to him, helped him.

Hulk knew Computer man would say the right things to do. Tinman would wake.

Tony asleep, but shaking less. Hulk kept his hands down so Spiderwoman and America could help him, hooking up needles and tubes. Giving shots. But he wanted to hold Tinman close.

Hulk scared to see Tony hurt. He didn't like it. But Hulk couldn't smash hurt. He needed to trust the others. Spiderwoman, Arrow man. America. They were good too. They would help.

"Hulk, you're doing great," America smiled at him. "We just have to keep warming him. Hawkeye's taking us back to the Helicarrier. Thor will follow on his own; we gotta get Tony there as soon as we can. These weapons - they're not terrestrial, we don't know-"

America shared strange look with Spiderwoman. America was worried.

He said Helicarrier. That was the big ship. Hulk didn't like that ship, but they had more people there, more doctors. More help. Tony needed help.

Tony shifted on his chest. Hulk reached out a finger and touched his back.

"Tinman ok. Help here. Tinman rest." Hulk careful with his hand. He was too strong sometimes, hurt when he didn't mean to. He wouldn't hurt Tony, he couldn't.

Tony quieted a bit, hand without tubes attached clutching at Hulk's chest. His face was less white, more normal. He _would_ be ok. He had to.

Hulk looked up at America and growled. "Fly fast."

America nodded.


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk liked being strong. Liked smashing. But he wished he could stay on the big ship without people being afraid.  
> But he couldn't. Not right now. Now Tinman needed Banner.

Hulk held still, as still as he could, as Spiderlady changed the bag of medicine connected to Tony's arm with tube. Hulk knew that Spiderlady was still afraid of him sometimes. Hulk would stay still now. The most important thing was to help Tinman. Help Tony.

Tony still shaking, but less now. Eyes closed and hands on Hulk's chest.

Spiderlady looked over at Hulk, not much fear in her eyes. Calmer.

"You did good," she said to him. "You saved his life."

"Hulk help."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, then turned back to the machines, screens around them.

"We are docking at the helicarrier now," Computer man spoke from ceiling. "A medical team is waiting to take Sir to sickbay."

Tony moved, eyes still closed, his hands grabbing at Hulk's chest.

"N-no. No doctor," he groaned weakly.

Hulk didn't like the people on the big ship, but he saw many times, after fights, the doctors came and helped. Helped America. Helped Spiderlady. Could help Tinman too.

"Yes," Hulk growled, but not too loudly. "Tony listen. Doctor's help."

Tony lifted his head, pale face, scared eyes blinking at Hulk. Spiderlady's small hand took Tony's.

"We got you," she said to him. "You need to go to the medical bay. I'll go with you, keep an eye on things." Her eyes moved to Tony's chest. His light. Hulk knew Tony didn't like people touching his light. Hulk always careful too.

Tony stared at her, then nodded. His eyes closed again, too quickly, and his head dropped down.

Hulk didn't like that.

America and Arrowman came in, rolling a bed up next to Hulk. Bed for Tony, to take him to doctors.

"The medics are right outside. They wouldn't come in," America said. Hulk knew people scared of him. But he was helping. He was helping now.

* * *

"…sickbay" Tony heard JARVIS' voice. He struggled to escape from the grey fog that seemed to be pressing him down.

No. No doctors. Fucking SHIELD medics would try to get near the reactor. Tony trusted J and the team to take care of him, and Hulk was doing a fantastic job right now. He could feel warmth returning to some parts of him.

But he didn't want to go near the SHIELD doctors. He couldn't.

"N-no. No doctor," he heard himself say. Then Hulk scolded him, actually ordered him to listen to the doctors. Tony managed to lift his head and saw the concern in those enormous green eyes.

Widow was there, taking his hand and promising she would watch over the reactor, so he had to agree. She knew as much about the reactor as Bruce did, and Bruce was currently helping in a different way - as an indestructible heated mattress.

He managed to nod, then the greyness took him again -

_\- hands moving him - Voices around him._

Shivering. Shivering still.

"…get the IV." Natasha talking.

Tony tried to take stock of himself. He was on his back now, wrapped in blankets, it felt like. There were people around him. Voices.

Where was the Other Guy? Bruce?

He forced his eyes open, still couldn't really focus much. He was on a gurney, Natasha and Clint on either side of him, wrapping him in blankets and adjusting his IV.

Tony turned his head to see Hulk sitting on his haunches, watching him carefully. It was hard but Tony managed to reach out his hand.

"Th-thanks buddy. Saved me. 'gain." It was becoming a habit now.

Hulk nodded, strangely calm.

Tony still couldn't really control his voice or his limbs completely, but he was warmer, no more stabbing pain, and his mind seemed clearer.

"We're ready to go, Tony. Try to stay still," Clint looked down at Tony. Tony tried to come up with a snarky answer, but his mouth wasn't really cooperating. So he just nodded slightly.

Oh, shit. They were taking him to medical bay. Doctors around him. Didn't even have a goddamn shirt on to cover the reactor. He grabbed onto the blankets around him, and felt Natasha's hand cover his.

"We got you, Tinman," she said kindly.

Things went kind of gray again after that, as Tony was hit by another wave of fatigue, and he let his eyes drift closed.

* * *

Hulk sat still, watching Spiderlady and Arrowman take Tony onto the big ship. To the doctors.

America stayed, moving close to Hulk. America and Lightning Man not afraid of Hulk.

Hulk was hearing puny voice now. Banner afraid for Tony too. Puny Banner's voice in Hulk's head not stopping now.

_\- need to - warm intravenous fluids - need to go with Tony… prevent hypothermia - alien technology - they don't know- Tony!_

"Banner worried for Tinman." Hulk growled at America. America gave him curious look, but his face was kind. "Can Banner hear you right now?"

Hulk nodded. Sometimes, like now, they could hear each other. Banner so worried his voice broke through to Hulk.

"Well, tell Banner that you saved Tony. You did great. Now the doctors are going to help him."

"Hulk tell."

_Hulk warmed Tony. Helped. Doctors fix now._

_\- let me back! - needs me!_

Hulk growled at the voice. But he did know that puny Banner could help Tinman now.

America moved to closet, bringing clothes and blankets for Banner.

"If you can bring Bruce back, I can take him to Tony, so he won't be so worried."

Hulk liked being strong. Liked smashing. But he wished he could stay on the big ship without people being afraid.

But he couldn't. Not right now. Now Tinman needed Banner.

Hulk nodded.

* * *

Tony tried to move a bit, though it felt like he was completely wrapped up. He moved his left hand, felt a pull - oh, IV. Right. He forced his eyes open and could see his hand. He grabbed onto the railing of the medibed.

Maybe he could get up? Get out? Warm up at home.

Another hand landed very gently on his, and he tried to focus on the face peering down at him.

"Hold on there." It was Hawkeye. Clint. "You're gonna be fine but you gotta stay down for a while. Let them work on you."

On his other side, Tony saw Natasha talking to the SHIELD medics. He tried to speak, didn't work so well. Tried again. "-ere's Bruce?"

Clint smiled gently down at him. "Cap's with Banner. They'll be here in a few minutes." Clint's eyes swept down to Tony's chest, and he reached down to pull the blankets further up Tony's chest, completely covering the reactor.

Tony nodded at him. Clint and Natasha were being great, but he wanted, he _needed_ Bruce. The scientist was the best at calming Tony down. And he needed to tell him how the Hulk had yelled at him to listen to the doctors.

He hoped Jarvis had recorded that.

* * *

Bruce's communication with the Other Guy was improving. Especially when Tony was involved. Hulk had let Bruce see when Tony fell, the blue light destroying his suit. It was as if Hulk's fear cut straight through to where Bruce was hidden in the Other Guy's head.

And he could almost feel Tony's slight weight in his (their) arms as Hulk tried to warm him up.

He understood that Tony was freezing and through that connection told the Other Guy what the team needed to do. In that grey void where he was (wasn't?) Bruce heard clear as day as the Hulk told him-

_Hulk warmed Tony. Helped. Doctors fix now._

Bruce finally came back to himself on the Quinjet, in a heap on the floor. He quickly pulled on the clothes that Steve handed him, slipping his feet into shoes without bothering with socks.

"Clint and Nat are with Tony in sickbay. He's in good hands. I wanted to stay and check on you." Steve told him.

JARVIS updated them on Tony's condition. He'd been stabilized and his body temperature was now near normal. Steve assured Bruce that the others wouldn't let Tony escape from medical bay; they all knew Tony well enough by now.

But if Tony wasn't fully conscious, and he thought they were trying to get at the reactor…"Take me to him."

"Of course. You need to get checked out too."

Bruce smiled at that. He still wasn't used to people worrying about him.

"I would also like to accompany you, Dr. Banner," JARVIS said. Bruce tucked Tony's Starkphone in the pocket of his sweatpants, so JARVIS would be able to connect to the SHIELD systems and monitor Tony himself. Bruce would play dumb if anyone noticed.

He only leaned on Steve a bit as they made their way to the medical suite. Tony was in a private suite that Fury had had set up for the Avengers - given that they all tended to escape from sickbay as soon as they could.

Tony was unconscious again, but his vitals were improving, and Clint told Bruce that he was intermittently waking and knew where he was.

Clint got up from the chair closest to Tony's bed and offered it to Bruce, giving him only a slight smirk.

"Romanoff, Barton, we gotta debrief," Steve said, leading them out of the suite.

Bruce began to study the screens while he took out the Starkphone and placed it where Tony could reach it when he woke.

'Tinman' was still pale, but no longer shaking. Bruce couldn't help touching Tony's shoulder gently, and that somehow got through to the man, his eyes blinking open.

"Tony?" Bruce asked, as gently as possible. Those eyes focused on him, not completely conscious but there.

Tony nodded slowly. "Bruce. Brucie. Hey buddy."

"I'm here," Bruce made his voice soft and soothing.

"You 'k?"

"I'm fine, I promise. You gotta rest though. You can sleep and I'll keep watch, ok?"

Tony managed to nod.

"-hate fucking aliens."

Bruce chuckled. "I know. I know." He started to move his hand back, but Tony reached up and took it, not letting go. Bruce was glad the superspies had left the room; he didn't think they'd let him live that down.

"You're ok, Tony. You're fine," he soothed. "Just sleep now."

Tony closed his eyes, his hand, holding tight to Bruce's, resting on the bed.


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got you," the scientist said, simply, his hand still rubbing Tony's back. And that was it, that gentleness that did it. Tony couldn't hold it all in anymore.  
> His breath came out as a sob, and he was crying, tears slipping down his face, sobbing like a blubbering idiot, but Bruce didn't seem to mind. He kept holding Tony close. "I got you," he whispered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to fix some issues - I mixed up which side Tony's IV was on. Hope I fixed it now.

Bruce's eyes popped open and he tried to get his bearings. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Tony's medical bed. He checked quickly and saw that Tony was asleep and his vitals looked good. Bruce looked to the right to see what had woken him.

Steve was walking into the medical suite with a grey couch perched on his shoulder. He set it down where there was some space in the corner of the room.

"The doctors are monitoring him, Dr. Banner," JARVIS' voice came from the phone.

"They think he's out of the woods," Steve said, smiling at Bruce. He gestured to the couch. "You should get some rest too. Don't make me make that an order," Steve said gently.

Bruce glanced down at Tony. Though he was loathe to leave Tony's side, the man was sleeping calmly, and the couch was just a few feet away. SHIELD's medical staff was extremely competent, and JARVIS would rouse the entire Helicarrier if there was anything wrong.

He got up slowly and nodded at Steve. "Thanks." Steve got him a blanket as Bruce stretched out on the couch.

"We debriefed with Fury. I told him what a great job the Other Guy did."

The Other Guy had protected all of the members of the team at one time or the other, but with Tony, Bruce knew, it went deeper. Thank god he had acted so quickly.

Bruce nodded at Steve, starting to feel his own tiredness. He pulled the blanket up over himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes, looked around. Medical suite, but no annoying doctors hovering around. He must not be dying then. The grayness was dissipating a bit. Still cold but not shaking like before.

To his left was a couch. And a Banner. Rumpled, dressed in ill-fitting sweats and out cold, as usual after battles. Laid out on the couch.

He'd stayed.

Tony moved without really thinking. He curled over on his side toward Bruce then managed to get his feet on the floor. Looking down at himself he saw that - thankfully - they'd dressed him in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and he still had blankets around him.

"Sir, please do not remove your IV," came JARVIS' cautious voice from his Starkphone.

Tony grunted in assent. It felt like they'd mixed some good pain meds in there too, so he would keep the IV. He grabbed onto the metal pole with his left hand and hauled himself up, grabbing hold of the blanket around him with his other hand.

A few staggering steps and he made it to the couch. Bruce was sleeping on his side, turned toward Tony. Tony lowered himself down on his left side, half on Bruce. He knew the other man wouldn't mind.

And Bruce felt wonderfully warm.

* * *

Bruce had fallen into that deep slumber that often hit him after battles. So it took him a while to realize that someone was touching him. A warm weight settled on partially on top of him. Somebody was laying on him. He felt an arm wrap around him and the metal of the reactor pressing against his side. Short hair tickled his chin as Tony's head rested against his shoulder.

Bruce forced his eyes open. "Tony," he said gently, "you shouldn't be out of bed." That got him a grunt in response. He freed his right arm from under Tony and wrapped it around the other man's waist, to keep him from accidentally falling off the couch.

Tony was shivering against him. "C-cold. Still cold. You're warm. Not like the Other Guy but warm."

"Ok, just let me-" Bruce looked to the right to check that Tony's IV wasn't tangled. He straightened the line a bit, then pulled the thermal blanket from where it had fallen on the floor up to cover Tony.

"JARVIS, how are Tony's vitals? Should I get the doctors?"

"Sir's vitals are currently stable. The effect of the alien weapon seems to be waning. I believe your body heat would be beneficial at this time. I see no need to call the doctors."

"Good. Hate doctors. You're my doctor," Tony mumbled, curling closer against Bruce.

Bruce chuckled. "I think I'm kind of your mattress right now."

"Good. Good mattress. The Other Guy too. Acted quickly. 's smart. Saved me. Again." Tony's right hand patted Bruce where it was resting against his chest. Tony's other arm was still anchored to Bruce's waist.

Bruce smiled. "Jarvis, can you please make sure no surveillance gets into this room."

"Of course. Those are my standard orders from Sir, but I will "double check"."

Tony moved a bit, getting comfortable. Bruce held on tight.

"You're ok, I got you."

"Yeah. You - y're always catching me. Saving me. Gotta keep you around." Tony's eyes were closed, but Bruce could hear the smile in his voice.

"You comfortable?" Bruce said into Tony's hair.

"'s good," Tony mumbled. Bruce felt Tony's breath against his neck. He tried to get a good look at the engineer's face. His color was a lot better, and he was warm against Bruce, and talking. Seemed to understand where he was and what was happening.

"Sleep Tony, you're gonna be fine." Confident now that Tony wasn't going to fall off the couch, Bruce moved his hand up from Tony's waist to gently stroke his hair.

Tony sighed and snuggled closer.

* * *

Bruce was half asleep, trusting that JARVIS would wake him if anything was amiss.

Tony's body was warm on top of him, very warm. Bruce was floating in the feeling of just being touched. Tony's boundless trust in getting so close to him. He would gladly be the other man's mattress, pillow or whatever type of furniture he wanted.

And he was so grateful that the Other Guy seemed to care just as much about Tony too.

Bruce felt Tony moving, and then his hands running along Bruce's sides, down to his waist. _What_ -? He felt something on his neck - Tony's lips? And further down, Tony' hips aligning with Bruce's, thrusting against him. Bruce's eyes popped open and he saw Tony smiling down at him.

Tony rocked his hips against Bruce's and Bruce just gasped, speechless. God, that felt good. But, they couldn't - Tony couldn't-?

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asked. He couldn't say he didn't want this, but he didn't understand.

"You know I do whatever I want. And I want this." Tony started to lean down, his face getting closer to Bruce's-

-then Tony elbowed him sharply the side.

Bruce grunted and opened his eyes, for real this time. Tony _was_ laying on him, was moving, but was still asleep, moaning and flinching, trying to fight. Bruce tightened his arm around the other man so he wouldn't fall of the couch.

Then Bruce felt it. Holy fuck, he was half-hard and had been unconsciously rutting against Tony's hip while he was dreaming.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He felt sick. He wanted to jump up and get away, hide away, but he couldn't let go of Tony, because he would fall to the floor. With his other hand Bruce pulled the blanket from where it was tangled in Tony's feet rucked it up over his groin, so Tony wouldn't feel anything he shouldn't.

"Dr. Banner, Sir seems to be having a nightmare, "came JARVIS' voice from the Starkphone.

Bruce quickly realized he would have to leave hating himself for later (and he would be hating himself a lot) and focus on Tony right now. He tried to hold him still, keep him from hurting himself.

Tony let out a whine, full of fear…

* * *

He knew, he knew it was a one-way trip, and he thought he was okay with that. When he headed into the portal, he thought he could handle it.

But he couldn't. He wasn't ready. He didn't want this to be the last thing he ever saw, all that death and destruction that he'd wrought. Even if it was in defense.

He wanted to fight but there was nothing he could fight. All he could do was suffocate in the cold…It was cold, so cold...

"Tony, hey. Hey hey." A calm, soothing voice broke through the darkness.

Bruce. It was Bruce's voice.

"You're safe. You're ok. We're on the Helicarrier."

Tony tried to focus, and felt that he was lying on something - someone - very warm. He wasn't freezing off in space.

"Come on, can you open your eyes?"

Tony's hands were on Bruce's shoulders, and he pushed himself up a bit so he could look Bruce in the eyes. He stared at Bruce, breathing way to fast, panting hard.

"Ok, good. Look at me. Just listen to me and breathe ok?"

Tony nodded, and tried. Tried to control his frightened panting a bit. He grabbed onto Bruce's t-shirt, fisting his hands in the fabric, holding on as tightly as he could, as if he would float away in space if he let go. He still couldn't breathe. He could hear himself making harsh, gasping sounds.

He curled closer to Bruce and pressed his head against the other man's chest, listening to his crazy heartbeat. Bruce was talking, calmly, repeating the same words, "you're safe. Safe. It's me. We're in the medical bay. We were in a battle, but you're safe now. Try to breathe. Just breathe. You're safe…"

Tony slowly felt his breath slowing a bit, some air getting into his lungs. Bruce was holding him, his hand rubbing softly, gently up and down Tony's back. Tony's head was pressed against Bruce's shoulder. He wanted to be embarrassed but he couldn't, and he couldn't move, couldn't make himself move away from Bruce's warmth.

It did feel safe. So different from that cold.

"I- I - It was so - so cold." He had no filters with Bruce anymore. But he knew Bruce wouldn't hold anything against him. "I - I didn't want to die. I didn't, but- but - I-" he stuttered. He couldn't explain.

"I know. I know. It's ok," Bruce said, his voice so soft, so gentle. "You're here now. You're safe. You did the right thing." That was one of the things he loved about Bruce, the man could follow Tony's train of thought.

Tony was shaking, still feeling that cold, and he felt his throat catch. Bruce was there, hadn't left him alone. was being so gentle with him. People weren't usually that gentle with him. Pepper had been, of course, but he couldn't tell her about the nightmares, they scared her too much.

But Bruce was still here.

"I got you," the scientist said, simply, his hand still rubbing Tony's back. And that was it, that gentleness that did it. Tony couldn't hold it all in anymore.

His breath came out as a sob, and he was crying, tears slipping down his face, sobbing like a blubbering idiot, but Bruce didn't seem to mind. He kept holding Tony close. "I got you," he whispered again.

Tony just curled up against Bruce, holding on tight.

Bruce just kept calmly rubbing his back. Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Bruce's warm hand, so warm it was seeping through his t-shirt, taking away a bit of the cold.

"It was so cold when I - I dropped the nuke. And I couldn't breathe." He was talking about it, actually talking about it.

"You're not there," Bruce said gently. "You came back. You're here. Thank god you came back-" Tony could hear the emotion in Bruce's voice too.

"I was… so fucking scared. I didn't know if it would work. I didn't know. The - the end of everything. And I couldn't stop it."

"It did work. It worked."

"That time. Now…if they keep coming…" How could he explain his fear? What would they _do?_

"They keep coming, we'll keep fighting. You're not - we're not alone now. We have this crazy team. Even the Other Guy is working well with them." It seemed like Bruce might actually be starting to believe what he was saying.

The events of the day were coming back to him. The Other Guy catching him, again. Holding him. Keeping him alive.

Tony nodded. "You're right. He is. I don't remember, everything just went dark, but he caught me. This time too. You're always saving me. Both of you."

* * *

Tony was lying on Bruce's chest, but Bruce had twisted a bit so Tony's groin didn't come in contact with Bruce's. The couch was large enough to fit them both side by side.

So maybe Bruce wouldn't have to run off to Antarctica out of shame.

Tony seemed to be calming a bit. Bruce had to keep himself from holding the other man too tightly, though. Hearing the pain in his voice, and his sobs, tore at Bruce's heart.

Bruce heard that voice in his head.

_Always save Tinman. Tinman important._

_Yes, he is,_ Bruce answered.

Tony sighed and let out a shuddering breath. "m' head hurts."

"Yeah. I think you need more sleep. Don't really know the exact effects of alien freeze rays - we'll definitely study them once you're feeling better - but I do think sleep is in order. Want me to help you back to bed?"

No, I - " Tony's voice was tentative, almost ashamed. "I sleep better near you."

"Ok. Wait a sec. I'll at least get your pillow"

"'K. Thanks."

Bruce gently slipped out from under Tony and turned quickly to the bed. He grabbed up the pillow and held it in front of him. He felt that his body had calmed down, but he didn't trust himself.

Tony was turned on his side, blinking lethargically up at him. Bruce couldn't help but smile at him. Tony gave him a smile that was so soft, so real, Bruce felt something tight in his chest. "Can you lift up a bit?"

Tony moved a bit so Bruce could sit down, and Bruce put the pillow in his lap, so Tony could lie down and once again use him as furniture. (And he could avoid any embarrassing mishaps by his own stupid body.)

 Tony lay down, resting his head on the pillow. His voice was soft, but Bruce could hear it.

"Don't run off, huh? I really really need you not to run off to Timbuktu or wherever. Don' really know if I could keep it together if you did."

"I won't." He had to swallow because there was something in his throat. "I won't."

"Good. Can you-uh - can you - do the - the rubbing my back thing?" Tony asked, he was embarrassed to ask for the comfort.

Didn't he realize by now that Bruce would give him anything if he just asked?

"Of course. Whatever you need."  Bruce gently brought his hand to Tony's back, rubbing in soft circles.

He felt hot shame flowing through him. He couldn't let Tony know what he'd done. He'd have to have a talk with Jarvis, who had probably "seen" everything.

But he wouldn't run off. He wouldn't let his own problems, his own needs, keep him from comforting Tony. Tony let so few people in and Bruce was honored to be one of them.

He wouldn't fuck this up. Tony was too important.

_Tinman important. Tinman ours._

 


End file.
